Summer Sweets
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka enjoy some ice cream on a hot day in Meifu. One-shot


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yami no Matsuei as it belongs to the honorable Matsushita-sensei. However I do own the dvd set and a few volumes of the manga.

A/N: Not much to say here, except for the fact that I had a lot of fun writting this. Please enjoy and remember to R&R!

Aa- Yeah

Daijoubu- It's all right

Hentai- Pervert

Hidoi- Mean

(Hisoka's POV)

The hum of cicadas rang in my ears as I stared at the cherry blossoms swaying in the faint breeze. The sweltering sun was beating mercilessly and had caused a haze to fall over Meifu. Tsuzuki and I had gone to Chijou to get ice cream. Although I hadn't seen the problem with eating in Chijou, Tsuzuki had insisted that we go back to Meifu. We were now sitting under a cherry blossom tree, taking refuge in its shade as we ate.

I wasn't usually fond of sweets, but vanilla ice cream was one of the few I could withstand. It was mildly sweet and didn't taste as though an entire bag of sugar had been poured into it. Tsuzuki on the other hand, had ordered three scoops of double chocolate fudge in the largest cup the ice cream shop had to offer. It wasn't enough sugar to give him a sugar high, but it was definitely enough to keep him hyper for several hours. Which was good in a way because it meant that he'd stop whining about how hot it was today. His whining had been the reason we had gone to Chijou in the first place, to supposedly cool off. Not that it made much of a difference since both Meifu and Chijou seemed to be experiencing a heat wave.

"You eat really slow, Hisoka." Tsuzuki noticed. "You're ice cream's going to melt if you don't hurry up and eat it."

Tsuzuki was already halfway through his cup while I was only a quarter way through mine.

I frowned. "Just because you eat ridiculously fast, doesn't mean I have to."

Tsuzuki smiled, ignoring my comment. "Do you want to try some of mine?" He held out a spoonful of ice cream near my face.

I grimaced and turned my head away. "I'll pass, thanks."

Tsuzuki licked his spoon. "It's really good though!"

"To you it is," I pointed out, glancing back at him. "I'd probably get sick if I had some of yours."

"Can I try some of yours then?" He pointed at my cup with his spoon.

I nodded and held out my cup towards him. "Use my spoon though, I don't want chocolate getting mixed with mine."

Tsuzuki placed his ice cream on the ground and reached for mine. He suddenly paused and pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't I tell you it was going to melt if you didn't eat it fast enough?" Tsuzuki teased. He softly laughed. "You've got ice cream all over your hand now."

I looked down at my hand and sighed. Tsuzuki was right for once. My ice cream had melted, causing my cup to overflow. My hand was nearly covered in melted vanilla. I quickly placed my melted ice cream on the ground and blindly reached out with my clean hand for a napkin. After feeling nothing but grass, I turned my head and looked down at my side. The pile of napkins that had been at my side earlier were no longer there. Ugh. The last thing I needed was for my hand to get all sticky.

"Where did you put-" I softly gasped as I felt something warm run over my fingertips. I turned my head and felt my heart skip a beat.

Tsuzuki had grabbed my wrist and was licking away the ice cream on my hand. My heart quickened as I felt his tongue trace idly over my skin. He brought my hand closer to his mouth and began to lightly suck on my fingers, his tongue licking away any remaining drops of vanilla.

I flushed and looked away. "T-Tsuzuki..."

I was beginning to find it hard to breathe. My other hand clutched a fistful of grass, my grip tightening as I felt Tsuzuki begin to press open mouth kisses along my hand. I was torn between telling him to stop out of embarrassment or encouraging him to continue.

I glanced back at Tsuzuki as I felt his lips leave my hand. I quickly tugged my wrist from his grasp.

"Tsuzuki, you idiot!" I hissed, my cheeks flushed and my heart still pounding. "What if someone saw us?"

Tsuzuki looked around at the cherry blossoms that surrounded us. "Silly, there's no one here but us."

"You don't know that," I pointed out.

"You're being paranoid." Tsuzuki said. "Do you expect Saya and Yuma to jump out of a tree or something?" He teased.

"Don't even joke about that." I warned him.

Tsuzuki didn't reply and stared at me. His amethyst eyes were fixated on my face.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly unnerved by his stare.

Tsuzuki smiled and leaned forward. "And you say _I_ get food all over the place. You're just making a mess of yourself today."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've got ice cream on your face, Soka."

"Where?"

I raised my hand to wipe away the spot. Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He leaned down, bringing his face closer to mine.

"...Right here," He muttered. He licked a spot near the corner of my lips before kissing me. I tasted chocolate as I kissed him back. Tsuzuki let go of my hand and slipped his hand around the back of my neck, his fingers playing with my hair. I tightly grasped his sleeves as he deepened the kiss. Tsuzuki pulled away after a bit and rested his forehead against mine. Both of us breathless as we met each other's gaze.

"It's gone now," Tsuzuki said softly, his eyes flickering to where he had licked me. I blushed, feeling embarrassed and didn't reply.

"You know, Soka," Tsuzuki said, brushing his lips against mine. "You should eat ice cream more often, it makes you taste a lot sweeter."

I frowned and pulled away. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "N-nothing." He leaned down and quickly kissed me. "You know I'm joking, right?"

I felt the corners of my mouth tugging upwards into a smile. "...Aa."

I turned my head and glanced down at my ice cream, which had been reduced to pure liquid. I watched it spill onto the ground, making trails as it spread through the grass. The vanilla trails eventually stopped as it mixed with a few trails of brown liquid coming from the opposite direction. My gaze flickered to Tsuzuki's ice cream, which unsurprisingly, had melted as well.

"Tsuzuki, your ice cream..." I pointed at his cup.

Tsuzuki looked at his cup and sighed. "You know, if it wasn't so hot today, it probably wouldn't have melted so fast."

"Do you want to go to Chijou and get some more then?"

"Daijoubu," Tsuzuki said. "We don't have to."

I stared at him. Was he serious? That was a first, Tsuzuki not wanting to get more dessert. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly. I was starting to get worried now. Why was he acting like this? Maybe the heat had finally gotten to him.

Tsuzuki dipped his finger into his cup and stirred its contents. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingertip. "Aa."

I didn't reply and watched as Tsuzuki stirred his ice cream with his finger again.

"Besides..." Tsuzuki pulled his finger away and smiled. He leaned forward and brushed his chocolate covered finger along my bottom lip.

I quickly pulled back, startled. "What are you-"

Tsuzuki suddenly pressed his lips against mine. He licked away the melted chocolate before kissing me.

"I think it's more fun eating ice cream like this." He muttered, pulling away.

I blushed. "Tsuzuki..."

My eyes widened and I blushed harder as I heard Tsuzuki's thoughts and felt his emotions wash over me. I hadn't realized he had been projecting so loudly.

"Hentai!" I snapped, smacking him upside the head. "Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Hidoi!" Tsuzuki whined, rubbing the side of his head.

A/N: Kya, I really like how this came out. Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
